Haunting of Port Charles
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Villains return to Port Charles, and it is up to the World Security Bureau and the Naval Criminal Investigative Services to put an end to the quiet crime spree that suddenly springs up in PC


After a long day at the WSB office of Special Projects, Sean Donnelly arrives home. He looked over paperwork, signing off on it then hired some new agents. The agents he knew – Robert, Anna, Jagger, Frisco and Felicia – he trusted them to keep things in order. Pulling up to the garage, he turned off the engine to the SUV, climbing out of the car and closing the door behind him.

As he walked up the steps, Sean opened the door and smelled his wife's amazing cooking. "Tiff, I'm home!" he yelled out after he closed the door.

"I'm in the kitchen Sean!" she yelled back with Sean walking into the kitchen, turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss before Tiffany pulled away. "Mmmmm…..now now…. Mr. Donnelly, do you have no manners? You should wait till after dinner," she said teasing and gave him a soft kiss.

"You sure know how to please a man, don't you?" he asked.

"I've pleased you for many years and more to come…." she teased again. "Anyway, how was work today sweetheart?"

"Ahhhh…the usual, how about yours?"

"I got the day off so my co-executive took over at WLPC for today but you know how things are since we came back," she said.

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad that all of our friends and family are here in Port Charles and it sure does feel like the old days again," he replied.

"The golden days you mean?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes and what's this you're cooking?" he asked, laughing in response.

"It's Bleu Cheese Stuffed Chicken with Buffalo Drizzle and Rice" she says as Sean closes his eyes and smells it from the kitchen stove.

"That sounds delicious Tiff. You make a great cook you know?"

"I'm not master chef Sean. Oh and Ana's spending the night with one of her friends, Kristina Davis, for a sleepover."

"That should be fun. You know Tiffany, I like Kristina but to be honest, thank god she's nothing like her father."

"Now Sean…." she said continue to cook "She's not anything like Sonny or other mobsters in Port Charles. Her and our daughter have become good friends."

"I know that baby," he said before Sean walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to change. He put on some comfortable clothes – a pair of checkered flannel pajama pants, an extra large white undershirt and his gift from Tiffany and Ana, a sweatshirt with a picture of all three of them during their trip to Europe the year before – and headed back downstairs.

"Tiff, did you hear from any of our old friends in Port Charles?" he asked as he returned to help his wife in the kitchen.

"Actually, I did, Sean," she responded as she gestured for him to take the two plates she'd set out and set them on the dining room table. "Robert asked when we were going to assign him a new case."

"What did you tell him?" he asked, returning to take the two forks from her hand.

"I told him that he should come by and see us," she responded beginning to turn off the oven. Everything was ready, so she put on some oven mitts and grabbed the handle of the skillet before carrying it into the dining room where she had a pot holder set out.

**xoxoxo**

Laura giggled as she reached up to run the tip of her index finger (on her left hand) down her adoring husband's nose. They were currently laying in each other's arms after having a mind-boggling reunion. "Wakey, wakey, Mr. Spencer," she said in a soft, teasing voice.

Luke's nose twitched under her touch, before Laura found herself rolled onto her back, Luke partially on top of her, partially on top of the sheets. "You're a sneaky little vixen, Angel," he said with a smile.

Before she could answer, the phone jangled and Laura reached over to answer it. "Hello?" she said softly. On the other end, the caller only said harshly, "I'm back, Lasha…" before he let out an evil laugh and hung up.

All happiness fell from Laura's face as she put the phone back on the hook. "What's the matter, Angel?" Luke asked, suddenly concerned.

"It was _him_, Luke," she replied solemnly. "Stavros Cassadine is back."

"Are you sure it wasn't some kind of joke?" he asked, putting his hand under her chin to turn her head to look at him. In her eyes, he could see her vulnerability and it pained him to see his beautiful, sparkling Angel so upset over the return of a man who all but controlled her life.

"No, Luke, it wasn't," Laura replied. "There have been several phone calls just like now, some that I answered while watching, Cameron, Jake and Elijah."

"Well, we'll get someone to check in on those phone calls," Luke said somberly. "In the meantime, you and I are going to make up for lost time." He brought his lips to hers in a tender, passionate caress and she found herself responding with the same passion as their first time together.

**xoxoxo**

Nadine stood in front of Jax – his arms were wrapped around her ever-growing baby belly – and waved goodbye to Josslyn. She and her husband of a little over a year had agreed to let his little girl go spend the night with the daughter of their good friends, Ric and Sarah Lansing.

After they shut the door, Jax followed Nadine into the living room and folded her into his arms. "What do you say we go upstairs and have a nice relaxing Jacuzzi bath, then settle down for the night with a movie?"

She smiled up at him. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Jacks. I'll go start the bath, and you pick out the movie?" He nodded and she waddled over to the stairs, going up at her normal pregnant pace, leaving him to stare after the beauty that changed his life.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard the phone ringing. He turned to pick it up and answered. "Hello?" he said.

"Miss me brother?" he heard another Australian accent ask.

"Jerry?" he shakily asked.

"I'm home, and I am going to come after everyone you care about, so keep them close," his brother said, laughing evilly before hanging up in Jax's ear.


End file.
